TXT
TXT (투모로우바이투게더; lit. Tomorrow by Together; short for TOMORROW X TOGETHER) is a five-member boy group under Big Hit Entertainment. They debuted on March 4, 2019 with the mini-album The Dream Chapter: Star. History '2018–2019: Pre-debut' On November 27, 2018, it was reported that Big Hit had plans to debut a five-member boy group at the beginning of 2019, being the first group to debut in six years, since BTS' debut in 2013.Soompi: Big Hit Entertainment To Debut A New Boy Group Next Year The group would be composed by members with an average age of 17 and was reportedly have a different concept of their seniors.Soompi: Reported Details About Big Hit’s New Boy Group Revealed On January 9, 2019, the agency launched a website that features a countdown clock and the text “You & Me”. The interactive website also brings up the phrase, “You and I, different but together”.Soompi: Big Hit Gets Hearts Racing With Countdown Clock To Something New In the day after, the first member of the group was shared, Yeonjun, along with the name of the group: TXT, which stands for Tomorrow X Together and is pronounced in Korea as “Tomorrow by Together”.Soompi: Big Hit’s New Boy Group TXT Is Coming: Here’s An Introduction To First Member Yeonjun Three days later, Soobin, the second member, was revealed.Soompi: Big Hit’s New Boy Group TXT Introduces 2nd Member Soobin Two days later, on January 15, the third member, Huening Kai, was revealed.Soompi: The next member of TXT’s lineup has been revealed! On January 17, Taehyun, the fourth member, was revealed.Big Hit's Upcoming Boy Group TXT Introduces 4th Member Taehyun On January 20, Beomgyu, the fifth and last member, was revealed.Big Hit’s New Boy Group TXT Reveals Fifth Member Beomgyu '2019–present: Debut' On February 7, Big Hit announced the group would release their debut album titled The Dream Chapter: Star on March 4 with a television special titled TOMORROW X TOGETHER Debut Celebration Show Presented by Mnet to be aired that same day. TXT will then hold their debut showcase at YES 24 Live Hall on March 5.(Notice) TOMORROW X TOGETHER DEBUT INFORMATIONTOMORROW X TOGETHER Announces First Album 'The Dream Chapter: STAR' On February 18, the agency revealed the group's concept logo and member's first concept photos.YouTube: TXT (투모로우바이투게더) - The Dream Chapter: STARTwitter: Big Hit Entertainment's tweet: The Dream Chapter: STAR - Concept Photo 1 (1)Twitter: Big Hit Entertainment's tweet: The Dream Chapter: STAR - Concept Photo 1 (2) Following the release, their debut mini album topped the iTunes Top Albums chart in over 44 territories. The music video for "Crown" also marked 15.5 million views in the first 24 hours, ranking second place on the list of K-pop' music videos with the highest number of views in their debut, second only to ITZY's "Dalla Dalla", which marked 17.1 millions.TXT Tops iTunes Charts All Around The World In Impressive DebutBillboard: Video For TOMORROW X TOGETHER's Debut Single 'Crown' Viewed Over 15 Million Times In First 24 Hours Members Discography Mini albums * The Dream Chapter: Star (2019) Gallery TXT group reveal photo.png|Reveal photo TXT The Dream Chapter Star group concept photo 1.png|''The Dream Chapter: Star'' (2) TXT The Dream Chapter Star group concept photo 3.png|''The Dream Chapter: Star'' (3) References Official links 'Korean' * Website * Facebook * Fan Community * Instagram * Twitter: TXT_bighit ** Group: TXT_members * V Live * YouTube 'Japanese' * Twitter es:TXT ru:TXT Category:Groups Category:Male groups Category:2019 debuts Category:Big Hit Entertainment Category:TXT